Relics of the Past
by Pondering Fool
Summary: Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the tales of Heroes and Villains, forgetting so easily just how broken, psychotic or otherwise damaged they can be. Eight 'heroes' from stories a century past, yet the still live to defend or terrorize Remnant. One things for sure, and that's that some stories should be forgotten. RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.
1. Introductions

**Hey-o! This is a story of been meaning to get around to for awhile and will probably be my last attempt at a decent OC story. If it works, great! If it doesn't, I'll give up on OC's all together. So, without further ado…**

* * *

"_You're professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."_

Ozpin couldn't help but smile a little at the young girl's response. As much as he loved the 'do you know who I am' line, it was a refreshing change of pace for a would-be student to actually recognise him.

"_Hello."_

"_Nice to meet you."_

"_You want to come to my school?"_

"_More than anything."_

Ozpin considered his options; the girl in front of him was clearly a very skilled combatant, but she was a bit naïve to be a hunter. If he hadn't seen it himself, there was no way he'd consider this innocent child to be so capable. He shared a glance with Glynda, the blond woman giving him a stern glare before turning a way with a 'harrumph'.

"_**There'll be plenty of time for her to learn more about the world. But other than that, she's more than ready."**_

_"Well okay."_

Ozpin barely got to finish the sentence before a look of absolute joy spread across Ruby's face.

"_OhmygoshreallythankyouthankyouthankyouIhavetogopackmythingsthankyousomuchby!"_

The new huntress-in-training bolted out the door, leaving a trail of rose petals behind.

"_Are you sure this is a good idea professor? She still has two years at Signal left. Professor Ozpin?"_

The silver-haired man had a deep look of thought on his face. Glynda had only seen that look a few times and always meant to things; that something bad was about to happen, or he just had what he considered a brilliant idea.

"_Glynda… please read out Ms. Rose's file at Signal and tell me your personal opinion."_

Glynda briefly wondered what Ozpin was onto with such an odd request, but complied anyway.

"_Well, true to Ms. Rose's word, she was barely above average in combat ability until she received lessons from Qrow, after that she became something of a child prodigy. She passes by in theory subjects, but direct combat is clearly her best application and, in my opinion, she's an incredibly talented fighter but she's far to naive and reckless to be a true hunter. The extra two years would do her more good than skipping them."_

"_Hmm…this gives me an idea. Call in an airship please, I need to visit an old friend."_

"_Qrow?"_

"_No, this is someone I've been wanting you to meet for awhile now."_

Curiosity aroused, Glynda sent one of Beacon's pilots a message and followed Ozpin, wondering what the old headmaster was planning.

* * *

"_Here we are."_

Glynda stepped out of the airship and took in her surroundings. She found herself in a pleasant-looking clearing in a forest of cherry blossoms. In the distance, she could see the snowy peaks of several mountains and hear the flowing of a lake of to her right. What really piqued her interest however was the small, yet cosy looking cabin in the middle of the clearing.

"_A cabin this far away from the city? In Grimm territory no less? Who exactly is this friend of yours?_

Ozpin smiled slyly in response and began walking towards the clearing, leaving an exasperated Glynda behind.

"_**Heaven forbid I could get a straight answer out of you."**_

The headmaster stepped onto the porch and rapped lightly on the door.

"_This friend of mine is one of the greatest heroes mankind has ever known."_

Glynda raised her eyebrows in surprise; surely the location of such a hero would be closer to the city, where they could be of better service to humanity.

"_**Unless they don't want to be found…" **_she pondered. The blond was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. The hero in question was clearly not expecting to have been awoken at such an hour.

"_Yes? Oh, Ozpin. It's been awhile."_

The hero was a tall woman, perhaps an inch or two shorter than Ozpin. She had shoulder length blonde hair and rather pale looking skin, perhaps from not having been outside in a while. The woman wore a yellow nightgown that showed off an incredibly muscular physique and scars from battles with both humans and Grimm.

Most interesting however, where her eyes; her right eye was a deep green that had an ancient, weary look to them, a look Glynda had seen before in war veterans and older hunters. The other, to Glynda's shock, was heavily damaged. The eyelid had been mostly removed and what little remained was a mangled mess of flesh. The eye itself was a dark greenish-blue in colour with no pupil, indicating that it was blind. The huntress couldn't help but stare a little.

"_What? Oh! I'm sorry! Please come in." _the hero said in an uncomfortable tone, covering her eye with her hand and stepping aside so that they could enter.

The professors stepped inside as the woman ran off to what was presumably her bedroom. The cabin was spartan, yet cosy; three comfortable looking wooden chairs were positioned around a fireplace with the kitchen off to the side of the room. Next to the fireplace where two sets of armor, one was a traditional knight armor; simple, functional and well-kept while the other was more ornate looking, it was white with gold trim and engraved with what looked like a dragon on the chest. Glynda studied the ornate armor, unable to shake the feeling that she's seen it somewhere before.

Hanging over the fireplace was an item that made Glynda's jaw figuratively hit the floor; it was the severed and preserved head of a Drachen, a Dragonoid Grimm that had been driven to extinction in the war 100 years ago.

"_**How did she get this?!"  
**_

"_I'm back. Sorry about my eye by the way, I would've covered up if I knew someone was coming."_

The hero was back, this time wearing a simple yellow shirt with white pants and a red scarf, a bandage covered her blind eye this time and she had two long swords strapped across her back.

"_You must be Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin's told me all about you."_

The woman offered her hand out to Glynda for a handshake. The huntress obliged, but discovered that those muscles weren't just for show. This friend of Ozpin had hands like granite, the huntress felt like her hands were being crushed.

"_Oh, sorry! I guess I forgot my own strength." _She said with a weak smile.

"_No, it's fine." _Glynda stated, the sentence sounding bitterer than she intended.

The blonde women sat down on a chair each while Ozpin chose to remain standing, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"_Well then. Georgina, this is Glynda. Glynda, this is Georgina Pendragon."_

Glynda had heard the headmaster say a lot of weird things in her time at Beacon, but this took the metaphorical cake. She looked from Ozpin, to Georgina, who had an eyebrow raised in amusement and back to Ozpin, who flashed a playful smirk on his face.

"_You can't be serious…"_

"_I am."_

"_Georgina Pendragon? _THE _Georgina Pendragon?"_

"_Indeed it is." _Ozpin replied, his smile growing with every second.

"_I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that. It's just not possible."_

"_She has a damaged eye."_

"_It's not an unheard of injury-"_

"_She matches the paintings, does she not?"_

"_So? Maybe they just look the sam-"_

"_How else can she have a Drachen's head as a trophy?"_

Glynda tried to rationalise the situation, but found herself unable to come up with an adequate response. It seemed that, Bizarre as it was, Ozpin was telling the truth.

"_You…really are Georgina?"_

"_Yes."_

"_How? You should've died decades ago."_

Georgina shifted uncomfortably in her chair, a look of pain and regret washing over her face.

"_I…don't want to talk about it. Everyone else I've told ended up trying to kill me over it."_

The trio sat there for a few minutes, basking in the warmth of the recently lit fire, oddly content with each others company.

"_I'm assuming this isn't a social call." _Georgina sighed wearily.

"_No, I came to ask you something."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_It's about the job."_

"_Heh, damn, and when I thought you'd stop trying to."_

Georgina stared out the window, a look of complete sadness on her face.

"_Ozpin, I appreciate the offer but…I can't do it. I can't live that lifestyle anymore. I've seen enough violence to last several lifetimes, done things that would warrant the death penalty a thousand times over. I can't go back."_

"_I know what you mean and I respect your opinion, but we can't afford to let personal feelings influence our decisions. Not anymore... Besides, I have a new student you might be interested in. Glynda…"_

Glynda nodded and pulled out her scroll, opening up Ruby's file.

"_Ruby Rose; a combat prodi-"_

"_Wait, Rose? You mean…"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmm…go on." _She stated while leaning forward, clearly taking an interest in the conversation.

"_Ruby Rose; used to be a subpar student until she received lessons from Qrow, quickly became a combat prodigy. However, she is still only above average in theory classes and a bit naive as to how the world works. Demonstrates strong opinions on what is good and evil, willing to stand up for those in need and a little bit childish."_

Glynda looked up and saw Georgina staring at the fire, consumed in thought and wringing her hands nervously.

"_Will I have to fight?"_

"_I can't make any promises, but I will do my best to not make you do things that would make you uncomfortable." _The headmaster consoled.

"_Fine then. I'll do it."_

The headmaster smiled warmly, patting the hero on the back reassuringly, the blonde stood up, letting out a satisfying sigh as the joints in her back crackled.

"_Thank you, I look forward to working with you."_

"_Likewise. You'll need someone to pick up my armor."_

"_It'll be taken care of. Will pick you up in two days, after the new students have gone through initiation."_

"_Alright, see you then."_

Ozpin and Glynda left the cabin shortly after while Georgina went back to bed. The blonde huntress noticed that Ozpin's step seemed more lively than usual.

"_Someone's in a good mood." _Bespectacled Huntress said dryly.

"_Yes, I suppose I am."_

The airship revved it's engine for take-off, the duo stepping onto the ship and staring out the window, taking in the beautiful view.

"_This is going to be a very interesting year."_

* * *

**Whelp, there you have it. If you could give me some feedback on the story, it'd be very much appreciated. **


	2. Don't Break the Students

**I'm back! Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Georgina stepped off the airship and took a moment to admire the magnificent view of Beacon; no matter how many times she'd seen the place, the beauty of school somehow became more and more impressive with each visit.

"_Enjoying the view?"_

Ozpin had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere. Georgina had always questioned the habit, but the Headmaster had merely shrugged and said 'it's fun' and left it at that.

"_Indeed. This place has changed quite a bit over the decades."_

"_I'd certainly hope so, considering that you probably remember a time when this was nothing more than an army camp." _

The blonde chuckled at the Headmaster's response before old memories began to crawl the way to the front of her mind; memories of countless young men and women fed into a meat grinder whenever the armchair generals felt like they didn't have enough medals, rivers that ran red with the blood of thousands and the grieving wails of countless mothers and widows.

"_It's okay, those days are in the past and will be for a long time."_ Ozpin said, placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"_Right…"_

"_Anyway, here's your scroll."_

Georgina took the device and opened it with practiced ease; having made a considerable effort to keep up with modern technology despite her isolation in case she ever needed to return to civilisation. Reading over, she found a list of class rolls and a timetable.

"_Your first class is tomorrow, I'll let you decide what you want to teach. You'll find a map of the school as well as your room number on the scroll."_

"_Mmm."_

Georgina barely acknowledged the headmaster's comment, being far more interested in the students she'd be teaching.

"_**Three first year classes? Makes sense, no point putting senior students into a new subject."**_

The blonde turned to ask Ozpin a question, but noticed that he'd already disappeared.

"_**Great…"**_

Having nothing else to do, Georgina opened up the map on her scroll and entered the Academy.

* * *

Familiarising herself with Beacon's layout had been a difficult job; it took the old soldier hours to memorise the seemingly endless number of corridors and the massive layout of the school didn't make things easier, but she eventually managed to committed the entire school to memory.

"_**What time is it?"**_

The hero passed by a window and saw that the sun had set, the sky a dark orange in colour.

"_**Is it already that late?"**_

The hero had expected that her 'little' tour would take a while, but the fact that she'd spent over six hours memorising the schools layout was a little disappointing.

"_**I'm slipping."**_

Luckily, Georgina had planned her tour so that she would finish near her own room and it didn't take long before she unlocked the door and walked inside.

"_**Hmm…not bad."**_

The room was spacious; only slightly smaller than her cabin in the woods. The furniture was spartan, a desk and chair for work, a comfortable looking bed adjacent to a small drawer. The hero had been informed that her armor and weapons would be taken to her office, where she would find a storage locker, so there was no need to worry about where everything was.

"_**I should probably figure out what I'm going to teach."**_

The soldier sat on her desk and stared at the scroll's timetable, but to no avail.

"_**They already have Aura and teamwork classes and theory subjects won't be my forte…"**_

Frustrated by the lack of progress, the hero exited the timetable and opened up the list of students she'd be teaching and set about learning their names.

"_**They look so…young."**_

Although the students at Beacon were far from the average teenager, to the eyes of Georgina they still looked barely old enough to not qualify as child soldiers. They looked so adventurous, innocent and mildly cocksure; a look she'd seen in many new recruits during the war. They probably thought that going to Beacon was just a big adventure.

"_**Of course they do. They don't have any idea how the world works." **_She thought bitterly.

Naturally, it was the innocent soldiers who ended up being the most traumatised by the war; going into what they believed was a chance to prove themselves and have fun with their friends, only to end up dead within the first week if they were lucky and scarred for life if they weren't

"_**How many of them will still be alive in ten years? How many will still be alive to graduate?"**_

Surely a place like Beacon would be no stranger to student casualties. They'd have to be, considering the line of work they were preparing the students for.

"_**Wait, that's it!"**_

It would be idiotic and naïve to assume that she could save everyone, but she could help them save themselves. Georgina opened the timetable again and clicked the edit button and entered her class:

Combat Survival: How to survive in a real combat scenario.

With that done, she typed a message to Ozpin that requested the use of the Auditorium during her classes, explaining that her class would require a lot of demonstrations that could possibly destroy classroom materials. It didn't take long for Ozpin to reply.

"_**Permission granted; try not to burn down the school."**_

"_**P.S. If you want to give yourself a fake name to avoid attention, feel free to do so."**_

Georgina chuckled at the message before climbing into bed, worn out from the hours of exploring the school. The last thing she did before putting the scroll away was to change her name, not keen on letting the whole school no her true identity.

"_**Tomorrow is going to be a busy day"**_

* * *

"_Let's go team RWBY!"_

Weiss was awoken from her peaceful slumber by the yelling of her energetic partner and leader, Ruby. The heiress was about the scold the young girl for waking her, but remembered the promise she made yesterday.

"_**I'm going to be the best teammate ever."**_

Weiss kept those words in mind as she went about her morning rituals, remembering the newly forged bond she shared with her partner.

"_Weiss, hurry up! Our first lesson is in twenty minutes! Bring your combat gear!" _the hooded girl yelled.

"_**Not again!" **_ The Schnee thought desperately, determined to not have a repeat performance of yesterday. Thankfully, team RWBY had more time to prepare today and were out the door before long.

"_Hey Rubes, what subject do we have?" _Yang queried, throwing an arm over her sister's shoulder.

"_Ah…Combat Survival with Ms. Silene."_

"_Combat Survival? Don't we already have a class like that?"_

"_No, we have classes to improve our fighting abilities. I think this is about how to apply those skills." _Blake stated.

"_Oh, okay."_

The four girls arrived at the Auditorium with minutes to spare rather than seconds and noticed several cages on the left side of the stage. Ruby saw Jaune waving at them, Ruby waved back as they sat down next to team JNPR, their friends and neighbors.

"_Hey Jaune! What's the teacher like?"_

"_Hey Ruby, I have no idea, she hasn't shown up yet."_

The sound of heavy footsteps on the stage silenced the students and drew attention to the teacher before a new wave of chatting spread.

"_Oh god, what happened to her eye?"_

"_She looks like a badass…"_

"_She seems kinda mean…"_

Ms. Silene cleared her throat once she reached the centre of the stage and quite once again filled the auditorium.

"_Good evening students, my name is Ms. Silene and welcome to Combat Survival. I know that you already have several combat classes, but this is going to be different."_

She spoke with loud and commanding voice, one that was reminiscent of drill sergeants in those old war movies, the type of voice that begets the utmost attention.

"_You have several classes that aim to improve your combat abilities. This class will focus on applying those skills as efficiently as possible. Make no mistake, this _will _be a tough class and some of- no, _most _of you will probably end up hating me before the semester is out but understand that everything I do…I do for the sake of your survival."_

The class was completely silent, the students nodding to acknowledge what Ms. Silene just said.

"_Good. Today, I'll be teaching you one of, if not _the _most important things you will ever learn; the Six Principals of Combat. I need a volunteer, anyone interested?"_

Weiss' hand shot straight up, eager to apply herself to the lesson as much as possible.

"_Thank you, please come up to the stage and bring your weapon."_

Weiss drew Myrtenaster and made her way up to the stage while Silene gave a more detailed description of the Principals. "_The Principals of Combat are a set of guidelines developed a long time ago that lay out how to survive in a fight. I will demonstrate each one for you while you take notes."_

With that, Silene turned to Weiss and drew one of her two longswords and dropped into a fighting stance, the Heiress set her rapier to blue dust and dropped into a defensive stance while an assistant started the countdown.

"_3…2-"_

The two count barely finished before the blonde charged and whacked Weiss' wrist with the flat of the sword, causing her to drop her rapier. Weiss hadn't expected the move and barely had enough time to register the attack before her feet were swept from under her and her back hit the floor. Ms. Silene promptly mimed slashing Weiss throat open before offering helping the white-haired girl off the floor.

"_First Principle of Combat; there are no 'rules' in a proper combat scenario. Do you think a seasoned criminal is going to politely request a duel? Or that the Grimm will just stop attacking when your Aura hits the red? No, they won't. Save that rubbish for the tournaments. Take a seat please."_

Still shocked over how easily she'd been beaten, Weiss picked Myrtenaster up off the floor and walked back to her seat.

"_Bad luck princess." _Yang said in a lazy attempt to make the heiress feel better. Weiss glared viciously at the blonde before opening her binder and taking notes.

"_The Second Principal of Combat; Practicality of Attack."_ On que, the assistant opened one of the cages and a Beowolf exited. The creature noticed Silene immediately and charged. Ms. Silene drew her second sword and, when the Beowolf was close enough, let loose with flurry of attacks that severed the creature's limbs before bisecting it in an impressive and overly flashy display of swordsmanship. The assistant opened the second cage, releasing another Beowolf. This time however, the assistant drew a revolver and shot the beast in the head, killing it instantly.

"_Answer this students, which kill was smarter, more practical and more applicable in a fight?"_ Several students could be heard murmuring the word 'second'.

"_Exactly. Ranged combat is and always will be better, safer and more practical than Close-Quarters Combat. If you have a ranged weapon, use it. If they get close, retreat to a safe range and use it again. If you don't have a ranged weapon…"_

The assistant opened the third and final cage, revealing yet another Beowolf. Ms. Silene charged the creature and beheaded it with a single stroke.

"_Than go for the kill. Unnecessary and flashy manoeuvres will only tire you out."_The one-eyed woman waited for the class to finish taking down notes before moving on. Some of the more observational noticed that Ms. Silene was shivering slightly and staring at the beowolves with a haunted gaze, as if she were in the midst of a traumatic flashback. When the last student had finished, Silene shook her head violently and continued with the lesson.

"_The Third Principal of Combat; Practicality of outfit. When it comes to 'what to wear', you can never go wrong with armour and I wholeheartedly recommend that each of you wear some form of protection."_

Jaune nudged Ruby with his elbow to get her attention before proudly tapping on his chestplate, earning him a playful shove.

"_However, if you don't wear armour for certain reasons, such as to not hinder your speed, that's okay to as long as you wear the right sort of clothing. How many of you own Combat Skirts?"_ Several of the girls put their hand up.

"_Throw them away, they're to puffy around the thighs, which isn't good for jungle combat. If you're wearing clothes, they need to be form-fitting so that they don't snag on stray objects but not so tight that your movements are restricted, understand?"_

The students nodded, some of them rolling their eyes as they did so, annoyed with the criticising nature of the lesson.

"_For the next two, I'm going to need more volunteers."_ Unfortunately for her, after watching Weiss get taken out so brutally, no one was willing to put their hand up.

"_If no one volunteers, I'll just pick so this is your last chance."_ Again, no one volunteered, choosing to risk the chances.

"_Fine then, I choose…you two."_ She stated, pointing at Jaune and Pyrrha. Pyrrha retained a calm composure whereas Jaune gulped audibly.

"_Sucks to be you guys." _Yang said teasingly.

"_Let's go Jaune."_

"_Tell my mom I love her." _Jaune said fearfully before following Pyrrha, resigned to his fate. Aware of what they were brought to the stage for, the duo dropped into their stances while Ms. Silene sheathed one of her swords before charging. She slashed widely, but the two of them rolled away in the opposite direction, cornering the teacher between them before launching their own counter-attack. To their credit, the partners managed to hold their own, even forcing Ms. Silene to redraw her other sword to keep up. However, it was very clear that they weren't going to win.

"_The fourth Principal of Combat; use whatever advantage you can get. If your opponent has long hair, exploit it."_

Pyrrha retreated to a reasonable distance before turning Miló into its gun form and firing. However, Silene managed to dodge or deflect the bullets, closing the difference rapidly. The Mistral Champion changed Miló back into its spear form and jabbed at the teacher's head. However, the soldier jumped over the thrust rather than deflect it. Positioning herself behind Pyrrha, the teacher grabbed a handful of her ponytail and yanked backwards viciously while simultaneously kicking the back of Pyrrha's knee, causing her to fall over.

"_And if you're fighting a man, hit them where it hurts."_ The teacher turned her attention to Jaune, who was in the process of charging in to help Pyrrha. Silene parried his overhead strike before delivering a brutal below-the-belt kick that caused Jaune's eyes to cross as he doubled over in pain. The males in the audience hissed awkwardly and crossed their legs. However, Pyrrha recovered quickly and bashed the teacher's ribs with her shield, sending the teacher staggering backwards. The red-haired girl helped her injured partner of the floor and dropped back into a fighting stance.

"_Excellent work you two, you fight well together. However, I have to finish the lesson soon so..."_

Ms. Seline's aura flared to life, enveloping her in a golden light. The aura shot forward, separating itself from the teacher and began to writhe, as if it were changing shape.

"_The fifth Principal; always have an ace in the hole."_ The mass of aura grew wings, talons, scales, and a tail, growing larger and larger until it eventually took the form of a golden dragon that stood easily twice as tall as Ms. Silene.

"_It could be your semblance, as is my case or it could be a hidden weapons modification or a new ally. Just make sure that you have something that you can fall back on if things go wrong."_

The dragon-shaped mass of aura roared at the duo before flying up into the air, spewing plumes of fire. Pyrrha and Jaune ran forward to avoid the flames, only to run straight into Ms. Silene, who slammed the pommels of her swords into their heads, who pointed the swords at their throats menacingly before sheathing the weapons and helping them off the floor.

"_The demonstrations finished now, you can take a seat."_ The partners walked back to the seats, rubbing the bumps on their head from Silene's vicious final attack.

"_Are you okay Jaune?" _Ruby asked, concerned for her friends health.

"_Honestly? I'm just glad to be alive…"_

"_Alright everyone, the sixth, and in my opinion the most important Principal is; to remember that these are only guidelines. It is literally impossible for any sort of 'guide' to cover every possible scenario in a fight. If you have a strategy that goes against all of these rules and works, who am I to judge? Keep doing it if it works. There must _always _be room for personal interpretation in a fight. Understood?"_

The students, many of which had indeed found themselves beginning to dislike the new teacher for her rather violent methods of teaching, nodded bitterly.

"_Good. Class dismissed."_

The students packed up in a hurry, some of them all but sprinting to get out of the auditorium, leaving Georgina alone. The hero laid a hand on the dragon and absorbed the aura back into herself.

"_Well, I'm glad to see that you didn't tear the place down. But perhaps I should worry about what you'll do to the students."_

Georgina regarded Ozpin with a cold gaze, unable to comprehend how he couldn't understand the necessity of what she was doing.

"_Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind Ozpin._"

"_Your not training soldiers Georgina, you're training children. We are experiencing a time of peace, there's no need to expect act like your expecting a war."_

Unable to think of an adequate response, Georgina turned away from the headmaster and stared at the recently slain Beowolves, remembering all the soldiers that had been slain at their hands. In her honest opinion, there was nothing worse than being killed by Beowolves; they way they tore their victims apart piece by piece, the victims refused the mercy of death for as long as possible. The hero remembered all to easily the screams of agony and the horrible ripping of flesh from bone.

"_You shouldn't push yourself like that."_

"_There survival matters more than my mental health."_

"_Maybe, but you can't teach them if you go into shock every lesson. Besides, but I hate to see you do this to yourself."_

Silence enveloped the auditorium as Georgina didn't respond, to busy staring at the fallen Beowolves. Ozpin noticed that the blonde had started to shiver lightly, which was never a good sign.

_ We can help you, this school has many psychiatrists who are experienced in dealing with PTSD."_

"_Hmm…maybe later, once I get to know the staff better."_

"_Funny you should mention that; you're next class doesn't start for two hours and some of the other teachers are taking a break in the teacher's lounge. Care to join?"_

"_Might as well…it'll have to happen eventually."_

And with that, the two left the auditorium, wondering whether or not Georgina's fake identity would fool the other teachers.

"_Probably not." _The grey-haired headmaster thought to himself.

"_At least Oobleck will enjoy himself…"_

* * *

**This ended up far longer than I meant it to. Anyway, if you guys could give me a review I'd appreciate it immensely.**


End file.
